


Changes In The Wind

by arobynsung



Series: King, Queen, Sorcerer, and Knight (and Priestess) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Moresomes, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OT4, POV Outsider, Poly Relationship, kink meme fill, mini fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and his Queen and his Sorceror and his Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon (merlinkinkmeme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinkinkmeme/gifts).



> mini fill for KMM prompt:  
>  _Arthur/Gwen/Lancelot/Merlin_  
>  Their relationship changes everything.  
> (pretty much everything is poly and nothing hurts!)

Morgana is aware. Very simply aware of what she doesn't have.

She sees them, Arthur and Guinevere, standing firm and strong with their guardians, Merlin and Lancelot, on either side. The King and his Sorceror, the Queen and her Knight. The pairings are distinct and she smiles with comprehension- the gateway to Camelot's fall.

Relaxed now and eager, Morgana sinks deeper into the Sight. Her breath catches when the landscape suddenly swims behind her eyes as if being turned on itself.   
  
Something's wrong.   
  
No, that's not it. It's much worse than that.

Something's  _right_.   
  
The world in the vision settles around her and at once Morgana can feel the wind changing on her, against her. Her mouth goes dry and her blood goes cold, and she doesn't want to be here anymore but she can't leave the vision. It overtakes her with its inevitability. She curses them even as the Sight holds her fast.  
  
(The King and his Sorceror, the Queen and her Knight. The King and his Knight, the Queen and her Sorceror. The Sorceror and his Knight, the King and his Queen. The King and his Queen and his Sorceror and his Knight. The order keeps changing, the pairs shift and don't stay pairs, the world spins and grows brighter still.)  
  
She feels the fire drawn from beneath the earth and it rushes in her and all she wants to do is fling it at them, consume them, and damn them but she _knows_ , knows like she breathes, like she Sees, that this is not hers to change. They are not hers (not anymore). They are Camelot's and they are Destiny's. The legend told changes with their every movement, their every breath taken in protection, love, and devotion.   
  
The King and his Queen and his Sorceror and his Knight.


End file.
